


Flower Crowns

by ninjagolover13



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagolover13/pseuds/ninjagolover13
Summary: Nagisa and Rei do a Truth or Dare and some questions lead to something else.





	

Hey everybody, Nagisa and Rei here" Nagisa said to the camera. 

"Today, we will be doing.." Rei trailed off.

"Truth or dare" Nagisa finished.

"We asked you guys on Twitter to send us some questions and dares and we got quite a few so we're going to do as many as we can today" Rei said smiling. 

"Let's begin!" Nagisa yelled. 

"Alright, how we're going to do this is we're just going to go through all the questions and dares and whoever it's directed at does the dare or answers the question" Rei explained.

"Okay, it looks like the first one we have here is to Nagisa. 'Regisaisbae_200' asked, 'What is your favorite animal?'." Rei read.

"Penguins!" Nagisa screamed. 

"Of course" Rei smiled. 

"Oh hey, this one is for you ,Rei. 'Kittens3' asked, 'Would you shoot Nagisa for $500,000'"

"Yeah" Rei answered quickly.

"I am offended" Nagisa laughed, one hand over his heart in mock offense.

"What? I'll tell you what I'm doing, shoot you where it won't damage much, then split the money with you" Rei explained.

"Oh that's smart" Nagisa smiled.

"Okay, this one is a dare for Nagisa. 'RinHaru20' dared Nagisa to, 'Eat a spoonful of ketchup'" Rei laughed.

"NOO! I hate ketchup" Nagisa yelled dramatically, falling to the floor. 

Rei left the room to get the ketchup while Nagisa talked to the camera. 

"Hey, I'm gonna tell you guys a secret" Nagisa whispered to the camera. "Rei wears butterfly underwear" Nagisa laughed.

"What about me?" Rei asked, walking back into the room.

"Nothing" Nagisa quickly answered. 

"Mhmm" Rei hummed, sitting down in front of the camera. 

"Here you go" Rei said, holding the spoon in front of Nagisa's face. 

"No" Nagisa pouted, turning his head away from the spoon. Rei sighed, grabbing Nagisa's chin and turning his head back to the spoon, forcing it into Nagisa's mouth. 

"Bleh" Nagisa said, after he swallowed. Rei chuckled and put the spoon on the table beside of them. 

"'ImaginationFlowers' dared us both to wear flower crowns" Nagisa read off. 

"We'll be right back then, we have some flower crowns to buy" Rei said, putting his hand over the lens. 

*jump cut in video*

"Okay, we're back, and we got flower crowns" Nagisa said, plopping a yellow flower crown on his head and a purple one on Rei's head. 

"We got so many weird looks buying these" Rei laughed. 

"Alright, this next one is a question for both of us. 'ErenTheTitan' asked, 'Are you guys dating?'"

"I-um no we aren't" Nagisa answered bashfully. 

"Okay moving on..Um this one is a dare for both of us. 'HaruTheDolphin' said, 'I dare you two to kiss each other'" Rei said, giving the camera an, 'are you kidding me' look, while blushing. 

"Just you wait Haru, we'll get you back" Nagisa glared, knowing it was his friend, from the obvious name. 

Rei and Nagisa looked at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Nagisa was about to lean forward when he was grabbed by his collar, his lips meeting Rei's soft ones. The kiss was short and sweet. Both of the boys were a blushing mess, and refused to look at the other. 

"W-well, umm I-I think that's all of the time we have today. See you next time" Rei stuttered, waving to the camera. 

Nagisa jumped up and turned off the camera, still not looking at his friend.

"Hey Nagisa, are things gonna be weird between us now?" Rei asked.  

"I don't know" Nagisa shrugged. 

"Well I guess now is as good of a time as ever. I really like you Nagisa. Like more than in a friend way" Rei said quickly, looking down at the floor. A few seconds went by with no sound, so assuming Nagisa left, Rei looked up, only to see Nagisa right in front of his face. Rei was about to say something but was cut off by Nagisa kissing him. A squeak of surprise left Rei's lips, causing Nagisa to smile into the kiss. They pulled away, foreheads resting together. 

"I really like you too, Rei" Nagisa smiled. 

*bonus ending*

"Rin!" Haru yelled for his boyfriend. 

"Yeah?" Rin asked walking into their shared bedroom. 

"Look" Haru said, rewinding the video a bit to the part he wanted Rin to see. 

"Oh! They finally kissed" Rin smiled. 

"Yeah, the only bad part is they think I was the one who dared them to so now they're going to get me back" Haru frowned. 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from them" Rin said, wrapping his arms around Haru.

"Thanks" Haru chuckled, kissing Rin's cheek.


End file.
